Vengeful Babes Week
by dutchveertje
Summary: Vengeful Babes Week 2017, exploring the relationship between Dani and Valerie.
1. Day 1: Hidden

**220**

Dani was waiting on bed. Valerie had finished work fifteen minutes ago, so she could be here any moment. She looked out the window and saw Valerie approaching on her hover board. She glanced back one more time to make sure everything was right, before hopping back on the bed.

Valerie phased through the wall, deactivated her board and landed on the floor. She looked at Dani in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked while deactivating her suit.

"I just wanted to see you," Dani answered, but not in a very convincing tone.

"Why are you really here?" Valerie raised an eyebrow. She had known the ghost girl long enough to notice something was up.

Dani suppressed a giggle. "I told you, I wanted to see you. I was bored and I missed you, so I thought I'd surprise you and drop by." She rubbed the back of her neck.

Valerie walked towards her closet and took off her Nasty Burger shirt. "Then why are you nervous?"

Dani froze for a second, and quickly put her hand down. She smiled sheepishly, folding her legs underneath her.

Valerie put on a regular top and walked up to Dani. She looked the younger girl straight in the eyes. "Come on, D, I know you're hiding something."

Dani swallowed once. She knew Valerie could always see right through her, so there was no point in trying to lie. Especially not when those beautiful green eyes could practically stare the answer out of her. "Ehm, you still need to change your pants."

"You're not getting off the hook so easily," Valerie said as she walked up to her closet again. She took off her red Nasty Burger pants and threw them in the corner where the shirt was.

Dani had to bite her lower lip to stop herself from widely grinning. She knew Valerie liked to wear sweatpants after a shift if she didn't need to go anywhere. She also knew where those pants were. She saw the older girl open her closet and reach inside, but her hand froze midair. Dani could barely stop another giggle from coming out of her mouth.

Valerie turned around with a small box in her hand. "What's this?"

"It's a present. Open it." Dani bounced slightly on the bed in anticipation.

Valerie sat down next to Dani and looked at the box. On the lid was a picture of the two of them. She opened it, and inside where small pieces of paper folded up. "What is it?"

"They're little notes, and every note has a reason why I love you. You can open one every day. I wanted to give you something today, because we've been dating for two hundred and twenty days. And two hundred and twenty is my-"

"-lucky number," they said in unison.

"I know."

"There's also two hundred and twenty notes in there," Dani added.

This made the ghost hunter stare at her in awe. "How long did it take you to make all these?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"A while. I wanted it to be something special."

Valerie smiled at her girlfriend. "You must really love me if you have the patience for something like this." She gave Dani a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

"Go on, open the first one," the ghost girl insisted.

Valerie picked a random note and opened it. "Because you look badass in your suit," she read out loud. "Aww, thanks. You know, you look badass too in your ghost form."

"So, you like it?"

"I love it." Valerie cupped Dani's cheek and kissed her. "But I don't have anything for you."

"That's okay," Dani shrugged it off.

"No, it's not. You know what, I'm taking you out for dinner. You pick the restaurant."

"You better put on pants then," the ghost girl chuckled.


	2. Day 2: Sleepover

**Comfortable**

 _Okay, so far so good, no weirdness yet_ , Dani thought. She was sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. They were watching a movie, but honestly, Dani had no idea what it was about, because she had been focusing on Valerie the entire time. The way their hips touched, the way Valerie's arm moved against her own, the way Valerie sometimes moved her feet on the table, the way Valerie's eyebrows shot up whenever something unexpected happened on the screen. Not even the slightest shift went unnoticed.

"You gonna miss the movie," Valerie told Dani when she caught her staring. Dani quickly averted her eyes, blood rushing to her face. She didn't dare to look at Valerie again, so she just stared at screen, but her brain didn't process what her eyes saw.

"Don't you want any popcorn?" Valerie asked Dani some time later. Dani had completely forgotten about the popcorn. She didn't want to have to explain it, so she reminded herself to eat some every few minutes.

When they, mostly Valerie, had finished the popcorn, Valerie put her arm over Dani's shoulders, which made Dani even more uncomfortable. She felt how Valerie's fingers started fidgeting with her sleeve, and how Valerie pulled her just a little closer. Her face felt incredibly hot, but she didn't want to say anything, afraid it might come across as weird or distant.

After the movie, Valerie turned off the television and stretched her arms up with a yawn. Dani finally felt comfortable enough to move again.

"We should go to bed," Valerie suggested. She grabbed Dani's hand and led her to her bedroom. Her small apartment didn't have an extra bed, let alone a guest room, so they had to share Valerie's single bed.

This made Dani very nervous. She was afraid of how it would come across if they slept in the same bed, especially if it's a single bed. She had thought about offering to sleep on the floor, but that would also be weird.

Dani sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Valerie walk over to a pile of clothes in the corner. It's not like this is the first time she slept over somewhere. In her travelling years, she'd even spend the night at the houses of people she'd just met that day.

Valerie pulled her top over her head and threw it on the pile. Dani immediately felt her face become hot again. She let her eyes go over Valerie's back, following the curve of her waist, and over her hips. Valerie took off her bra too, threw it on the pile and walked over to her closet, back still turned to Dani.

Dani had never felt so uncomfortable in her life. Her eyes slid over Valerie's bare back again. She noticed a light line on Valerie's left shoulder blade. _A scar? I should ask her about that later_. She kept staring as Valerie rummaged through her closet. She watched the muscles move underneath the skin. Occasionally Valerie would turn a bit, making the side of her breast visible for Dani.

Suddenly Dani felt a pang of guilt. _Is it okay for me to stare like this?_ She tore her eyes away from Valerie. _Then again, she decided to undress in front of me. And Danny told me he likes to look at Sam, too, so this should be fine._

Before Dani could decide if it was okay to look up, Valerie had walked out of the room. She was actually kind of glad Valerie was gone. After all, this was the first time she had seen Valerie naked, even if it was just her back, and this was plenty for the first time. She tried her best to cool down before Valerie would return, but every time she thought about what she just saw she felt a surge of heat though her body.

When Valerie came back a few minutes later, she was wearing a pajama top and had switched her skirt for pajama shorts as well. "Aren't you gonna change?" she asked Dani, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look really red." Valerie put her hand on Dani's forehead. "You're kinda hot too. You're not getting sick, are you?" she asked worriedly, sitting down next to Dani.

"No, I'm not sick. It's just that…" Dani tried to explain. "When you undressed, I…"

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Dani nodded.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think it though," Valerie apologized.

Dani decided that it would be best just explain what had been bothering her. "It's fine. But there's another thing. Is it okay for us to sleep in the same bed?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Valerie shrugged. "We've shared my bed plenty of times before."

"But we weren't dating then. We are now, and I was wondering, do people think it's okay to do that?"

"Of course it is. Nothing changes, right? We may be dating, but we're also still best friends, just like when we shared my bed before."

Dani rubbed the back of her neck. "It was a stupid question, wasn't it?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, not at all." Valerie took Dani's hand. "If you're not sure about something, just ask me. Anything at all."

Dani gave a small smile. She put her other hand on Valerie's hands.

After a brief silence, Valerie was the first to say something. "That's been bothering you all night, hasn't it? I noticed you were acting kinda strange. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I don't know. Traveling around the world I've heard a lot of different "rules" about relationships and stuff," Dani explained, making air quotes. "I just didn't know what to believe anymore."

"Well, if you ask me, it's totally fine to share my bed," Valerie reassured her. She got up and pulled Dani up as well. "Now go and change, so we can actually share my bed tonight instead of tomorrow."

Dani chuckled. "Okay, okay." She walked into the bathroom, not feeling comfortable yet undressing in front of Valerie, and changed into her pajamas. When she came back, Valerie was lying in bed.

Valerie opened the blanket and invited Dani to lie down. Dani did exactly that, moving into the same position they always had when sleeping together. She put her head down on Valerie's arm and her back turned towards Valerie. They had decided a long time ago that this was the most comfortable way to share a single bed.

"Val?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get that scar on your left shoulder blade?" Dani wanted to know. She could feel Valerie's chest move as she let out a chuckle.

"It was maybe four or five months ago. Before you became a Fenton anyway," Valerie started.

Dani snuggled a little closer to Valerie as she listened to the story. And after the story was done, and she had asked about every detail she could think of, she drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **This probably takes place before day 1, because Dani had no problem with Valerie changing in front of her there.**


	3. Day 3: Flowers

**Adventures**

"It was amazing, you should've been there," Dani said, walking next to Valerie. She slurped her milkshake before continuing. "All the lanterns and the music. And the food!"

Valerie smiled. Or course Dani would get excited about the food, she wouldn't be Dani is she didn't. "And you actually stayed there for fifteen days?"

"Yep."

"When was the last time you stayed somewhere that long?" Valerie took a sip of her own milkshake.

"Don't know. But I wanted to see it all, you know. And what better place to celebrate the Chinese New Year than Beijing?" Dani jumped up and turned around, floating backwards in front of Valerie.

"You're gonna bump into a tree or something."

"Me? Or course not, I'm a ghost. Ghost don't bump into trees, they phase though them."

"Tell that to Danny. If I had a nickel for every time he slammed into something while fighting, I wouldn't be living in my crappy apartment," Valerie deadpanned about her ghost fighting partner.

Dani let out a laugh. She took another gulp of her milkshake. "Anyway, what have been up to?"

Valerie shrugged. "Not much. Just doing some school work, shifts at Nasty Burger, fighting some ghosts."

"No wild adventures?"

"No, because unlike you, I have actual responsibilities." Valerie poked the ghost girl in her stomach. She watched Dani flinch and swat away her hand, and let out a chuckle.

Something in the distance caught Dani's attention. She immediately started flying in its direction. "Val, look!"

Valerie followed her as fast as she could without actually running. She looked in the distance and saw a few bushes. On the plants were rose-like flowers in a deep red color, with purple leafs. She would recognize those flowers a mile away. "I wouldn't touch those if I were you!" she called out to Dani.

Dani was already standing beside the plants. "Why not?"

"Those are Blood Blossoms." Valerie took the last few steps before stopping next to Dani. "And you should probably stay away from them."

"Blood Blossoms?"

"You don't know what Blood Blossoms are? How are you alive?" Valerie raised her eyebrows.

"If you're talking about the anti-ghost thing, I know that. But look."

Before Valerie could stop her, Dani had her hand on the flower. Oddly enough, nothing happened.

"When they're still attached to the plant they don't do anything. They only start hurting once you pick them. You can tell, because they start releasing this red vapor," Dani explained. "They don't affect me when I'm human, anyway."

"Who told you all this?"

"No one." Dani rubbed the back of her neck. "Unfortunately, I found out the hard way. I saw them on a giant field when flying around in Europe, and I thought they looked beautiful. So I went down and picked one, but it hurt so much I almost screamed."

"Oh my God, what did you do?" Valerie asked.

"I just dropped it. No big deal. I found out a while later that it only affects me in my ghost form. They're my favorite flowers."

"How is that possible? Danny once almost died when he was surrounded by Blood Blossoms. The only way it would stop hurting him is when Tucker ate them all. He didn't even touch them."

"I guess one just isn't as strong as many."

"You sure know how to pick your favorites," Valerie said, smiling.

"Speaking of Danny, I should probably go. I wanna visit him before I go to Europe."

"Where are you going this time?"

"A Dutch festival called Carnaval. Ever heard of it?"

"No."

"I heard about it when I was in Germany. They have parades and people dress up in costumes!" Dani was getting excited just talking about her next adventure.

"Sounds like fun." Valerie smiled at the twinkle in Dani's eyes. "Are you dressing up?"

"Yeah." Rings of light formed around Dani and spread until her red and blue outfit was replaced by her black and white ghost outfit. "I'm going as the female version of the famous ghost boy who saved the world, Danny Phantom."

"Wow, you're really creative," Valerie said sarcastically.

"Thank you, I try," Dani joked. "But I wanna leave tonight so I don't have to hurry. So I should really go, I promised Danny I visit him every time I'm in the area."

"You sure you don't want to come over for dinner?"

"Nah, I'm sure Maddie and Jack can spare some food for me." Dani floated up and threw her arms around Valerie neck. "Thanks for the milkshake."

Valerie put her arms around Dani to return the hug. "You're welcome. And don't wait too long to visit again, okay?"

"I'll try. See ya." Dani flew up and waved. Then she shot away to Fenton Works.

"Bye!" Valerie called after her.

* * *

 **This takes place before they started dating, when Dani was still travelling the world.**


	4. Day 4: Sparring

**Taekwondo**

Dani was sitting in the middle of the couch with her feet on the coffee table. She was lazily flipping through channels on the television. On her lap were the legs of Valerie, who was sitting with her back against the armrest and reading a magazine. They spent the last hour or so like this, minding their own business in comfortable silence.

"Can you teach me taekwondo?" Dani asked out of nowhere.

Valerie looked up. "Why would you want to learn taekwondo?"

"To defend myself in case my ghost powers get shorted out."

"Sure. It'll take some time before you're good enough to actually be able to defend yourself though"

"I know."

There was a brief silence. "So, do you wanna start right now, or…" Valerie said.

"Nah, I'm too lazy now. We can start tomorrow." Dani lifted up the remote again and flipped through some more channels.

* * *

"Remember what I told you, Dani. Speed is more important than force."

Dani let out a huff and went back into her stance. She swung her leg forward, trying to hit Valerie.

Valerie skillfully dodged the kick by moving to the side. "You're too slow," she said. "You got the movement right, but there's not enough speed."

"I'm going as fast as I can," Dani said in frustration.

"Don't worry, we'll keep working on it." Valerie smiled. "After all, this is only your first training. You can't expect to master it in a day." She moved to Dani's side. "Let's practice it a few more times."

* * *

Dani and Valerie were standing opposite to each other, both with their left foot in front of their right foot. Dani moved forward and swung her left leg up to hit Valerie in her side. Then she swung her right leg up, aiming at Valerie's head.

"Good," Valerie said. "Again."

"We're been doing this drill for like thirty minutes now," Dani complained.

"That's how you get better. Practice, practice, practice."

Dani sighed, but still returned to her starting position. She repeated the same kicks a couple more times.

"I think this is enough training for today," Valerie said. "You've made some excellent improvement over the last month."

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember the first training, where you got so frustrated? You don't do that anymore."

"What does that have to do with fighting?"

"Taekwondo isn't just about learning techniques. It's also about staying calm and having discipline," Valerie explained.

"You think I can beat people up yet?" Dani smirked.

"That's not what it's for. If you do that I won't teach you anymore."

"I'm kidding." Dani lightly punched Valerie on her arm.

"But seriously, a month ago you were just learning the first kick. And now you're already sparring with me."

"It's not really sparring. It's just repeating the same kicks over and over."

"Close enough," Valerie said.


End file.
